Frozen Cross Over
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: Elsa and Anna Arindell have a secrete they can't share with anyone. Jack is tiered of being alone and Kristoff wants a new chance at life. But when Pitch comes back is anyone ready for the fight. Its going to be longer. I don't own any of the characters just the idea for this one story. It is going to have some Lemon's in it later on, be patient. Read and Review pleases!
1. Chapter 1: Born of Cold and Winter Air

Frozen

(A cross over)

Chapter 1: Born of Cold and Winter Air and Mountain Rain Combining

"What did you think Elsa?" Anna asked skipping out of the theater. They had just gone to see "Frosted" a new Kidsney and Pixur film.

"I liked it a lot, but I guess I would." Elsa said following after her sister at a slower pace.

Anna was a slim copper headed 17 year old, a single strip of white hair tucked behind her ear. With blue green eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose she was knock out. She liked dressing up and going out, parties were a must and trips to the mall seemed to never end. She wasn't a complete air head, she made excellent marks in school and had already applied and been accepted in to some top universities.

Elsa was just as slim but her hair was the whitest blond anyone had ever seen; and it was natural. She was 19 with the same blue green eyes, but not a single blemish marked her skin. She wore cloths that could cover every inch of skin, she didn't like parties, and she hated going out. Elsa was in line to take over the family business once she completed University.

Elsa and Anna were as different from one another as could be, but they somehow managed to only be sisters but best friends. Their parents had died in a car crash when Elsa was sixteen, ever since then they had been on there own. They lived in a large mansion style home in a gated community and wore the hottest brands and latest fashions; at least Anna. Although these two girls seemed to live an almost perfect life they had a dangerous secret. One that but Elsa in danger and threatened the credibility of their parents company, which was now in their names.

"Yeah you would like it, and all because you and that Queen Elana share…." Anna was stopped as Elsa threw her hand over her mouth.

"Anna stop, someone might here you." Elsa whispered urgently as looked around in a panic.

"I'm sorry Elsa I wasn't thinking. Let's go home! You know what I want?" She asked pulling her sister into and hug and pulled her down the street.

"Chocolate!" They both said together and then broke into a fit of giggles.

They hopped into their car and drove home quickly. The night was darker than most, the stars were veiled by a thick layer of dark gray clouds. It was winter time so it snowed most every night, and tonight was no different. The snow fell in light patterns as they drove the wind whipping around outside furiously. Snow storms were normal this time of year, and Elsa didn't make it any better. When she heard a blizzard or a storm was coming through she'd be outside egging it on.

"Elsa how long do you think you can keep this up? You know hiding your powers. They get stronger every year, plus pretty soon you'll be taking over the company. You can't hide out at the house all the time then." Anna said flicking on the heater.

Elsa didn't mind the cold in the car, infact she could easily be wearing shorts and a tank top right now. Cold had never been something that bothered her. She had once stood in the snow in nothing but a bath towel with wet hair for several hours; she didn't shiver once.

"Anna you know I can't tell anyone. Mother and father forbade it before they died. You and I are the only ones that can know the secret. If Mr. Weasleton found out….." Elsa shivered as she thought of it.

Mr. Weaslton was a beady eyed man with a toupee. He was short thin and always smelled of denture cream. He was one of the executives in the company. The company was Arindell imported goods. They did a lot of trade with other countries. The Arindell family was known for its fair trading and excellent prices. Mr. Weaslton was not known for either of those things, and he wasn't known as a nice fellow either.

Anna waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Elsa you can't live in fear for forever, look at Elana in "Frosted" she was afraid and look what it got her. I mean really Elsa what's the worsest that could happen?" Anna asked imploringly.

Elsa paused at a red light and looked at her sister carefully. "I could be taken away Anna, is that what you want?" She asked sadly.

Anna didn't respond at first, instead she turned to look out the window. Of course she didn't want Elsa to be taken from her, but she was tired of living like this. Elsa didn't go out anywhere, except to school, work, and sometimes, when Anna begged, the movies. Elsa's fear of being found out were understandable, but she lived her life in a bubble because of it.

"Elsa you know I don't want that, I just can't stand living the way we do. We never go out, or have people in. You don't talk to anyone at school, and everything you do is to make sure you have control of the company before anyone finds out." Anna said exasperated.

Elsa shook her head. Anna would never understand, she could never understand. Anna had never had to deal with the reality of the secret. She'd never had to maintain absolute control over her emotions at all times. Elsa was thankful Anna didn't have to deal with it; she loved her carefree sister. But sometimes she wished Anna would think about how it made her feel to not go out and be normal.

"Anna this is the way things will always be for me. I've known that since I was small, but you can live a different life. If you want to go out then go out, don't wait for me." She said a little bitterly.

Anna didn't respond, there wasn't anything she could say; but she would never give up. She loved her sister too much for that.

"I guess what grandpa said was true huh?" Elsa said suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence in the car.

Anna nodded. "The Arindell family was 'Born of Cold and Winter Air and Mountain Ran Combining.' I always thought it was just a saying, but the more years I'm alive the more I realize its truth." She whispered disheartened.

Elsa reached over and took Anna's hand with a gentle smile. "One day Anna things will be better. One day." She whispered.

Anna nodded and smiled as they arrived home, it was time to return to the prison of their own making.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone In the World

Chapter 2: Alone In The World

Jack slid along the power line, the wind whipping around him in a fury. He cheered as ice blast from his staff.

"Jack! Good to be seeing you, I'm going back to the pole now. You want to come?" Santa asked pulling up next to Jack in his sleigh.

"Na this is my time Clause. Pretty soon I'll be leaving here, but I've got another week of frosty fun to deliver." Jack said throwing a snow ball that hit Santa right in the face.

Santa sputtered the snow out of his mouth. "You'll always be on the naughty list now Frost. See you next year!" He called flicking the reigns as the reindeer moved forward.

Jack waved and laughed as he watch the jolly Russian fly away. He turned back to the city spread out around him, snow and frost coated everything; Jack had made sure of that. He wanted everyone to have a white Christmas, which would make the fun of Christmas even more enjoyable.

Jack jumped off the power line and landed on the ground silently, his staff firmly in hand. He flew low to the ground looking for someone to play with, eventually he found an old friend.

"Kristoff! I haven't seen you all season pal what's up?" Jack asked stopping in front of a blonde guy and floating.

Kristoff looked up and smiled at Jack. "Hey Jackie! Frost business good? I've been busy with the family business." He said pointing to the butchers behind him. "I am now in charge of defrosting the meat locker." He said with self-satisfied smile.

Jack knocked Kristoff once on the head. "You know I hate when you call me that Kris. Frost business is always good. You want to tag along for the last frost of the season?" he asked eagerly.

Kristoff pretended to think for a minute before nodding. Jack handed him the end of his staff and lifted them both up into the air. Kris cheered as they flew over the city. By midnight the whole place was covered in a fine beautiful layer of frost. It swirled and glisten in the moonlight as it suddenly moved from behind the thick clouds.

"Jack I think we did some fine work tonight. I'll see you later, knowing you that wasn't the last. You just said that to make sure I came out." Kris said waving a hand as he walked up the street.

Jack watched him leave with a sad smile. He liked hanging out with Kristoff, they got along really well. Plus amazingly Kristoff was about the same age as him and still believed in things like Jack Frost. Jack had met Kristoff several years ago now, they had become good friends from the moment they met.

Jack jumped up in the air and flew around, sending spirals of ice behind him. As he flew above the building he spotted two girls walking along. One had coppery red hair and the other…..her hair was almost as white as his. There was a coolness to her eyes that made him gasp. He could feel the frosty air that circled her and he felt drawn to her. As though he was being tugged in by some unseen force. He followed them listening to them talk till they got in the car. He followed them again, watching how they interacted even in the car.

They were close, like he had been with his sister. There was something about the way they smiled and laughed that tugged at his heart. It had been so long since he had been close to someone. Sure he had the other guardians but that wasn't the same. They were like him, and they had others around them. Santa had Mrs. Clause and all his workers; Jack liked the Yeti's best. Easter Bunny had all his kids and wife. Sandman had the dreams of everyone in the world, and Tooth Fairy had her Fairies. But Jack, he had no one; just the memories of fun days in the snow. Watching these girls made him realize he wanted someone share his time with. Someone to help him protect and bring the joys of snow days to kids everywhere.

He followed them to where they lived and then swooped down onto the balcony of the blond. He stopped on the hand rail for some time before she suddenly threw open the door and glared at him.

"Who in the hell are you!?" She yelled startling him.

He stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Y…You can see me?" He asked surprised.

She glared and nodded poking him in the chest. "Yes you pervert I can see you! Why are you watching me. I can't believe…" She broke off as something burst from her finger.

A small blast of ice hit him in the chest, knocking him back off the rail. But he didn't fall he just floated there.

Her mouth hung open; she was cute when she was surprised. Her eyes got bigger, the blue green orbs shining in the pale moonlight.

"You….you…..you can fly?" She asked staring at him incredulously.

Jack smiled and nodded. "And you can make snow….I felt that blast, you have powers over ice!" He said coming to land on the balcony.

As his feet hit the stone it frosted over lightly, long swirling patterns spread from where he stood. She stared open mouthed; slowly she raised her head and looked him in the eye. She was staring at him in wonder. Her eyes show bright and a smile appeared on her face. She had the perfect smile; it pulled the corners of her eyes up and made her whole face light up.

"Are you like me? Can you….can you make it snow?" She asked in a quiet nervous voice.

Jack smiled and held out a hand to her, his eyes holding hers. "My names Jack Frost and I'll show you. Just take my hand."

She hesitated, looking back into her warmly lit room; but then her hand grabbed Jack's and his heart leapt from his chest.

"I'm Elsa Arindell; I know where we can go, then I'll show you what I can do too." She said giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen.

He nodded and put his arm around her waist, She frozen and looked at him in surprise.

"I can't fly only holding on of your hands, this way we'll be stable. Do you trust me?" He asked cautiously.

Elsa stared and then nodded slowly. "Surprisingly I do, let me tell my sister I'm leaving."

With that she ran inside and left Jack waiting for her. He felt like nothing could bad could happen; he'd found someone like him. "I'm not alone in the world." He whispered up to the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3: For The First Time In Forever

Chapter 3: For The First Time In Forever.

Elsa ran into the house and threw open her door and ran right into, Anna.

"Hey I just got a call from Cindy, there's a full swing party going on. She's coming to pick me up in ten, I'm staying at her house. Bye." With that Anna bounced downstairs, her copper curls flying behind her.

Elsa stood watching her sister leave, she wasn't sure what just happened; or when her sister had talked to her friend Cindy. She shrugged and turned back to her room, Jack stood silhouetted against the moon light. His hair was pale white, so was his skin. But his eyes,…his eyes were the palest shade of blue grey. They seemed to look deep into her soul, pulling forth everything she tried to hide. He seemed to know everything, and he had powers like hers. At least that's what he said, and she was about to find out.

He wasn't facing her; he was looking up at the moon. He looked nice, not that he was dressed nice. In fact he was dressed in a hoodie and shorts. But he had a nice figure; he had broad set shoulders, and long limbs. When he smiled she felt like her heart was melting, which was saying a lot since she had tried to freeze it solid.

"Alright I'm ready." She said popping back out onto the balcony.

Jack turned and gave her a winning smile, which she gave back quickly; her heart hammering in her chest. His left hand went around her waist while his right took her hand, facing her away from him.

"Hold tight and don't close your eyes. You'll want to see this." Jack said as he lifted them off the balcony.

Elsa nodded and cheered as she watched the world fall away beneath her. "Veer to the North-east, there's a clearing that will be perfect." She called her smile wide as she realized she was flying.

Jack nodded and did as he was told, pretty soon he found the clearing and set down in it. He released Elsa and walked around the clearing. When he turned back it was to find Elsa staring at him, her mouth set in a simple grin.

"I can do anything with snow." Elsa said holding up her hands and smiling as miniature snow storms in each.

Jack smiled and touched the storms in awe, his eyes glowing in wonder. He swiveled his staff and an ice sculpture of Elsa appeared. "I can too, I was chosen by the moon to be Jack Frost." He said pointing to his chest.

Elsa looked at the sculpture and smiled. She was so happy she wasn't alone, so happy to know someone else out there understood what it was like. Here was someone like her, standing in the snow in shorts; his white hair blowing around in the wind.

"The moon chose you? I wasn't chosen I was born this way, I've been able to this my whole life." Elsa said flexing her fingers and sending snow flanks cascading around them.

"Yeah the moon chose me to be a guardian. My job is to protect the children of the world from Pitch, or the Boogie man." Jack said sitting cross legged on the ground.

Elsa came and sat across from him, her eyes brimming with happiness. "That must be so nice, to have a purpose. Are there any other guardians?" She asked swirling the snow around into different shapes.

Jack nodded building a little snow army in front of him. "Yeah, the legends, you know Santa, Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. They all help protect the children, they all love it." He said making his snow people battle one another.

Elsa looked at Jack carefully, he said they all loved it but he didn't say he loved it. "You say they love it; but you didn't say you loved it. Do you love it? I mean do you love what you do?" She asking watching his battle attentively.

Jack shrugged then looked up into the sky. "Sometimes, well most the time. But it can be a little lonely. The others all have someone, or someone's that they can spend time with. I don't have anyone, I'm always alone. But I do love protecting the kids and playing in the snow with them." He said looking at her with a smile.

Elsa nodded in understanding. She could understand feeling lonely and out of place with people. That's why she hid away, that and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I get it, I feel that way sometimes. It's hard to be around people who don't see you. Well I guess I hide from them, but you seemed surprised I could see you? Why is that?" She asked building a little snowman.

Elsa's snowman marched over to where Jack's snow army was fighting. Has he tumbled over himself the little solders fell over laughing, collapsing into little piles of snowflakes. Elsa looked up and caught jack staring at her, his eyes gazing at her in a soft way. She blushed and looked up into the sky ,she'd never felt a pull like she did towards Jack. But she knew what her mother would say 'be friends and wait and see if it stays.'

"I was surprised because people can't usually see me. Well kids can but that's because they believe me. I've never had someone that wasn't under the age of ten see me, and you are most defiantly not ten." He said giving her a cocky grin as he stood up.

Elsa laughed and stood too. Jacks heart hammered at the sound of her laughter. It was like ice tinkling in a winter breeze, soft and sweet and melodic.

"Well I'm glad I can see you, it's nice knowing there's someone else out there like me." Elsa said looking at him shyly.

Jack nodded and offered her a hand. The moon had risen to stand straight in the sky, and the clouds had drifted off into the night.

"I think I'd better get you home. Don't want your sister worry." Jack said as she placed her hand in his. He held her like he had before and lifted them off into the star strew sky.

Elsa cheered as they soared over the forest, pretty soon their feet hit the cold stone of her balcony. They remained there for a while before Elsa pulled away to look at Jack.

"I had a really nice time, maybe we can talk again." Elsa said nervously as she bit her bottom lip. Jack wanted to pull her to him and suck on her bottom lip; but he didn't since he'd only known her few hours.

"Yeah, I'm here for a couple more weeks before the thaw. I'll come by at night and wait here for you; I promise not to scare you next time." He said with a wink.

Elsa smiled and nodded before slowly walking and opening the door. "Jack Frost, For the first time in forever I don't feel alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Pitch Is Back

Chapter 4: Pitch Is Back

The darkness was all encompassing, everything within its grasp became a shapeless nothing. There is a point at which darkness becomes a physical being. And this creature of darkness just happened to have a name, one almost as dark as the blackness it was born into. Pitch Black, shortened to Pitch, or more commonly called 'The Boogie Man.' Pitch had been chosen to help children overcome fear, but instead he fell prey to his own power. Pitch went unseen through the world, just as Jack Frost had. It drove him insane to see everyone and not be seen by them.

Pitch paced the dark cavern he called his home. His footsteps echoing off some unseen walls. His skin was like grainy pearls of black sand. His cloths blended perfectly with the darkness around him. The only thing that stood out in the room were his eyes, pale yellow like glowing moons. A single shaft of light flittered through a hole in the top on the never ending ceiling, illuminating a figure. It was a sculpture of girl with long hair, a slim figure and snow flowing from her hands.

"You can't go with him Ice Queen, you'll be mine. I already lost to Frost once, but fear is not so easily beaten. And now he has an even greater weakness." He said to the empty chamber going over and caressing the statues cheek.

"I'll have you all to myself soon enough little girl. You'll live here in the darkness with me. Don't fight it Elsa Arendell, you will be mine." He said leaning and kissing the stony lips of the statue of Elsa. He turned with a flair and then melted into the darkness.

Pitch wandered into the city and moved into the Ally, waiting for the one person that could help him get everything he wanted.

"You left me a note?" Asked a young man with welled groomed air. His hair was a light brown and brushed back, his cloths were high end and matching. His eyes were plain brown with a hint of something lurking in them.

"Yes, yes glad you came. We both want something, and I have an idea of how we can get it." Pitch said stepping out of the shadows to stand next to the new man.

"Alright Pitch I'm all ears." The man said leaning against a wall.

Pitch smiled, this would be is chance to get Frost back. He would steal Elsa away and end that no good Jack Frost. Once he was out of the way Pitch could eliminate the guardians without much effort. Yes once Jack Frost was out of the way Pitch Black could take over and fear would rule the world.

"Pitch is back Frost! And I'm going to make sure no one ever forgets my name!" He said before melting away into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5:Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Chapter 5: Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Three Years Later

"Elsa! Come on!" Anna said banging on the door. "Lets Go play! Do you want to build a snowman? Or maybe a snow fort! Come On Elsa!" She said turning the knob and throwing the door open.

Anna stopped and gasped at what she saw, the room was completely iced over. Piles of snow littered the floor and Elsa was standing mid throw with a snow ball pointed at….a boy!

"ANNA! Watch out he's got a mean arm on him. Help me take him out!" She felled hitting the boy squarely in the face with the snow ball.

The boy laughed and…FLEW INTO THE AIR…

"HOLD UP THERE FEISTY BRICHES!" Anna yelled walking into the room with her arms up.

Elsa and the boy dropped their snowballs and turned to face her in confusion. Anna walked over to her sister and turned to look at that the boy. He seemed to be about their age, white hair a grubby hoodie and….shorts. Of all things shorts in the winter. And he was still floating above the floor.

"I seriously think I missed something here. Who's this?" Anna asked pointing over her shoulder at the boy as she stared at her sister.

"You can see me too?" Asked the boy sounding surprised.

"Of course I can see you! What kind of a dumb question in that, you're a person not an imaginary being. Unless Elsa can make those real in which case I'm going to leave the room now." Anna said nervously with a laugh.

Elsa shook her head and pulled Anna over to the boy. "Anna this is Jack…Jack Frost. He's …..Like me. Jack this is my sister Anna." She said grinning at them both.

Jack held his hand out for Anna to shake, she did so without really thinking about it. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked a little like a fish out of water.

"Alright, when you say Jack Frost are you meaning…'Nippin at your nose' Jack Frost?" She asked in a slightly higher than normal voice.

Elsa nodded excitedly. "Yeah that's him!"

Anna looked between them and then shrugged. "Alright he's Jack Frost, I'm Elsa and that's a talking snowman." She said pointing to a snowman built in the corner of the room.

"You noticed me! Oh how exciting!" The snowman said swiveling its head. Anna jumped and was caught by Elsa who laughed.

"Anna it's just a snowman, his names Olaf. I made him; completely I even made him alive. It won't last long but still…" She trailed off hugging her sister.

Anna laughed and hugged her sister back enthusiastically. Her eyes darting back to the showman as she crept forward to touch it. Olaf jumped and ran across the room yelling. "Snowball fight snowball fight." Which made Anna laughed harder. She doubled over and slipped on the ice on the floor, landing flat on her back. Elsa joined her in laughing and fell to the floor with her. Once Anna gained controlled of herself she stood back up and glared at her sister.

"You've been in here this whole time having fun and you left me out? Not fair Elsa we're sisters." Anna pouted stomping her foot playfully.

Elsa slid over and wrapped her sister into a hug. "I didn't know you were home! I thought you were still at Whitney Snow house. I would have called you up sooner. You a better shot than me."

Anna laughed and nodded hugging her sister back. "Darn right, lets go outside and kick some frosty ass!"

Elsa stared at Anna for a second. "No cursing!" She said finally blasting her playfully with some snow.

They all trooped outside and spent the rest of the day throwing snowballs left and right at one another. As the sunset Jack drifted up into the sky leaving a wet and shivering Anna, and a laughing Elsa behind in the snow. The walked inside into the kitchen and started a pot of milk for some coco.

"So that's Jack Frost? How long have you known him?" Anna asked slipping out of her wet boots and sitting at the counter waiting for the coco to be ready.

Elsa smiled as she pulled off her jacket, moving the stir the pot so the warm fluids wouldn't burn. Her pale fingers looking even whiter against the dark wash of the kitchen. Anna looked closely at her sister as she waited for her response. Elsa seemed different, she seemed happier. Her eyes had and extra sparkle and her hair seemed to glow in the florescent lights.

"I met him about three years ago, before you freak out I don't see him often. He's only around during the winter. I caught him out on the balcony one night and ever since then when he comes to bring the frost he stops in to talk. Its nice talking to someone who understands what it's like to have this big a secret." She said stirring the pot slowly, a wistful smile gracing her pale pink lips.

Anna smiled watching her sister; it was nice to know she was happy. "He seemed really nice, maybe we can play with him again sometime. We haven't had such a good snow day in forever! Do you remember the first time we built a snowman in the house?" Anna asked getting up and picking out two mugs.

Elsa burst out laughing as she flicked the stove off and moved the pot to fill the mugs. "Yes! You came and woke me up in the middle of the night claiming, and I quote; 'The sky's awake so I'm awake.' To which I said to go play and you asked to build a snowman and I caved."

Anna laughed as she sipped from her mug, the steam curling around her nose. She moved to sit back down and sighed as she swallowed the warm chocolate concoction. Elsa moved to sit next to her and they sat in a comfortable silence. Each of them reliving that fun filled night, smiling and laughing as they realized they were both thinking about it.

"I miss them, everything seemed so much easier when they were alive. I don't remember worrying about our secret do you?" Anna asked Elsa as she fished her drink.

Elsa shook her head as she set her own mug down. "No things always seemed to just work when they were here. I never worried about being found out because they were here to help. But I still have you so I couldn't be happier." She said reaching over and pulling Anna into another hug.

Anna smiled and gave Elsa a playful smile. "You want to build another snowman?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and then nodded eagerly. "Race you!" With that they raced back outside to build a snowman before the sun fully set.


	6. Chapter 6: Can I Ask You Something Carzy

Chapter 6: Can I Ask You Something Even Crazier

Anna trooped about her room throwing things left and right as she got ready. Elsa was out of town for business, she'd started getting involved in the running's of the company since she'd gotten out of high school. Since she was going to be gone for the night Anna was going over to Whitney Snow's for a party.

"Anna come on! We're going to be late and you know how B will flip if we are! Girl has a stick so far up her ass it comes out her nose." Called Cindy who was waiting by the front door.

Anna laughed as she grabbed her purse and overnight bag and ran downstairs. "Yeah B will make me sit through one of her 'tardiness' lecture. Then I'll be stuck in a dusty room all night reading one of her; 'Proper eddicut for young girls' books."

They both laughed and walked out to where Cindy's white mustang sat in the driveway. The drive to Whitney's wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't boring. They arrived right on time and laughed as there friend Belle, otherwise known as B, stood waiting. By the time the girls were ready the party was in full swing. Anna stood near the music swaying to it as she watched the couples dance when suddenly some bumped into her. She could see the ground rushing up to her but was caught by her middle, by someone with warm thick arms.

"Careful there Red, you don't want to mess up that beautiful face." Said a deep smooth voice behind her.

Anna straightened herself up and turned to face her hero; her knees began to melt right then and there. He was tall, strong, and handsome; everything she had ever though a guy should be. He had perfectly cut brown hair, and warm warn eyes. He was wearing a well fitted shirt which clung to his well toned chest, and dark wash jeans; his legs looked like they went on for forever. For a minute Anna just stared, to stunned by his good looks to say anything; she wish it would stay that way. After another second of staring she shook her head to talk, but things got more awkward as someone knocked the guy forward and he stumbled into her and they both fell, laughing to the ground.

He was on top of her, his body pressing against hers in every way. She could feel his chest moving up and down on hers, which only made her breathing quicken. His face hovered above hers, his chocolate eyes staring at her intently.

"This is awkward. Not You! I mean me, I'm awkward; not you your gorgeous." She said flustered as she tried to get her hormones in check.

He laughed and she felt her heart flutter and her legs liquefy. "I'm Hans Isles, nice to meet you. And I don't think awkward is what I would use to describe you, not with a dress like that on." He said eyeing her up and down.

Anna flushed and smiled weakly, trying hard not to pass out with giddiness. She had picked this dress because it displayed all her best qualities in all the best ways. It was a deep blue that fit snuggly on top, showing off her decent cleavage, and it flared out at the bottom; right after hitting her hips. It had a low cut and thin straps. Her hair was down in a thick red curtain and she had applied just a touch of makeup. The girls had said she look 'totally freaking H O T!' and started laughing. Anna had thought she looked a little….desperate, but hey if a guy like Hans liked it she would think about dressing this way more often.

"You want something to drink? I was heading that way, and a pretty girl like you certainly needs someone to answer her beck and call." Hans said taking her hand and tugging her after him through the throng of people and over to the refreshments table.

Anna caught Cindy's eye as she raised her eye brows at Hans and then jumped up pointing out Anna to the other girls who all gave her thumbs up. The rest of the night was spent talking to Hans, among other things.

His hands were soft as he lead her across the dance floor, they lingered over her back which was relatively bare. She shivered each time his fingers graced her bare skin, and she shivered more as he drew her even closer, his lips grazing the side of her head. After while they slipped out onto a balcony, his hand clasping hers tightly.

"Can I say something Crazy?" Anna asked leaning on the rail next Hans. His eyes found hers and he smiled in encouragement.

"I love crazy." He whispered

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you. I mean not like literal doors, well sometime literal, but mostly metaphorical." She said quickly rambling on till his hand on her cheek stopped her.

"That's exactly how I feel. Cause see I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and it might be the party talking, or make be its just lookin at you. I have 12 older siblings but with you, I found my place; and it is nothing like I've ever known before." He said stroking her cheek tenderly.

Anna shivered at the contact but didn't pull away, in fact she leaned closer. "Our mental synchronization, it can have only one explanation." She whispered looking in the eye.

He leaned closer, his breath wafting over her. "You and I were just…meant….to be." He said closing the space between their bodies. And then his mouth was on hers, his lips moving against hers slowly at first.

Anna slipped deeper into his arms, her body pressing against his as closely as she could. She gasped as his tongue slipped from his mouth and traced her lips. Her gasp gave him room to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pushed herself against him even more, his arms tightening around her waist. When they pulled apart Anna's mouth curled into a dreamy smile.

"Hey can I ask you something even crazier…


	7. Chapter 7: Conceal, Don't Feel

Chapter 7: Conceal, Don't Feel

Elsa paced the floor of the living room; Anna had said she needed to speak with her right when she got home. Elsa had been pacing for the last half hour, she didn't know what was going on but Anna had insisted she needed to talk to her immediately. Elsa's eyes flew to the door as it opened to reveal and smiling Anna followed by, well a tall handsome guy."

"Elsa! I want to talk to you about something, but first. Elsa this is Hans Isles, Hans this is my wonderful sister Elsa." Anna said pulling the guy over to shake Elsa's hand.

Elsa stared, surprised by her sister. She didn't think this was a good thing. Her sister had just bounced into the house, followed by a guy, and had something about needed to have a serious talk when she got home. Plus she knew that name, Isles, it sounded like something she had heard recently and it hadn't been in a positive way. It had been in a meeting of some kind but she couldn't for the life of her remember anything to do with it. She shrugged off the cold feeling of dread that had settled on her and stood taller. Her shoulder pushed back and her chin held high as she looked at him. He was eye level with her, and there was something about him she didn't like at all.

"I'm sure it's a pleasure Hans. Anna I was under the impression you had something important to talk to me about. Hans if you'd wait in the kitchen I'm sure we'll be…" She trailed off as Anna shook her head no.

"Elsa what I need to talk about involves him too. I was…well we were hoping. Well really telling but asking at the same time..." Anna rambled on and Elsa took that time to look over Hans. Something about him put her on edge.

"ENGAGED!" Anna said cheerfully squeezing Hans arm.

Elsa snapped back to her sister, her mouth opening in surprise. "Anna you can't be…you're not really….." But Anna shook her head yes.

"We want to get your blessing for our marriage. It's not right away; I mean we'll need a couple months to plan everything but….." Elsa cut Anna off with a curse.

"Freak Anna you can't be serious, you've only known him a day! You can't marry him Anna." Elsa said firmly turning to walk up the stairs.

Elsa too was dressed up, she had been at a important dinner meeting earlier that night and was still wearing the high end dress she had bought for the occasion. It a full length teal dress with blue and pink embroidery. Everything except Elsa's face was covered in fabric; although she was covered it didn't conceal the fact that she had all the right curves in all the right places. The dress clung to her breast and hips in just the right way, and the color made her already bright eyes pop more.

"Elsa wait you can't! Its true love Elsa, you can't stop true love." Anna said moving closer to her sister, her voice betraying her own anger.

"You asked for my blessing, and I said no. You can't marry someone you just met. And what would you know of love Anna." Elsa said stiffly anger making her raise herself up higher.

"A lot more than you, all you do is push people away." Anna yelled yanking the glove on her sister's hand off.

"ENOUGH ANNA!" Elsa yelled turning to face her sister and throwing a blast of icy spikes into the ground near her feet.

Anna looked shocked, Hans looked surprised and Elsa was terrified. She turned and fled up the stairs, slamming the door closed behind her. She moved to her bed and threw herself into with a sob. Her room became deathly cold, the air as still as ice. Elsa knew she needed to control herself, if she let go she could set off a never ending storm; but she couldn't control it, not this time.

"Anna please…..I….." Anna whispered through the door, trying to the knob. Elsa shot her hand at it and the knob froze solid and she heard Anna yelp on the other side as the cold seeped into her. A second later Elsa listened as her sisters footsteps went down stairs.

Anna moved back into the living room and gave Hans a watery smile. Her hand was ice cold but she deserved it, she had pushed Elsa to far this time.

"Your sisters a little different I see." Said Hans smiling lightly as he lounged on a couch.

Anna came and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you can't tell anyone. She'll come around she just needs time. I didn't tell her or handle it well. She just needs to calm down, then I'll fix this." She said reassuringly

"Are you sure? I mean you don't think she might hurt you or something?" Hans asked rubbing her back lightly, but he didn't look at her. In fact he was looking off into the darkness outside the house.

Anna snorted in disbelief. "She's my sister, she would NEVER hurt me. I made this problem and I'll fix it, she just needs to cool off first." Anna said with a yawn.

Elsa lay on her bed sobbing when a soft hand started stroking her hair. "What wrong Elsa?" Asked Jack in that soothing voice he used when she was upset.

The room was colder now, with both of them in their it was cold as death its self. But Elsa didn't notice. She sat up and threw herself into Jacks open arms and sobbed into his chest, his arms going around her and pulling her closer to him. Her arms were around his neck, she was basically sitting in his lap now, but she didn't care about propriety, she had almost hurt her sister.

"I almost hit her Jack, I almost used my powers against her. How can I face her after that, I can't control it any more. Every year it gets stronger and I get more nervous about what I might do. What do I do Jack. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! That's what daddy said." She sobbed helplessly.

Jack looked around and then nodded once before lifting Elsa in into his arms and walking over to the window. "I think you need some time away. Your coming with me." He whispered as they got out onto the balcony.

Elsa stiffened for a second when Jack picked her up but then she leaned into him instead. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing bad could happen and nothing could go wrong. She'd felt that way about him ever since she had flown with him that first night. She hadn't thought anything about it but looking back she knew that she had liked him. Now she was sure it was more than that. When he was around she was happy and safe, she felt that her powers were a gift not a curse; and that she could face the world with him beside her. Her sister had said she knew nothing of love, but the truth was she knew a lot about love. She knew without a doubt she had been in love with Jack Frost for nearly a year and a half now. She knew that love wasn't just what you had in common but how well you knew each other's differences.

She and Jack were the same, but complete opposites. While they both had abilities over the ice and snow what they used them differently. While Jack used his powers to bring fun and joy to the children of the world, Elsa kept her s hidden, a secret buried so deep that only she, her sister, and Jack knew. While Jack had control and some understanding of his powers Elsa was afraid and had burst of ice come out of her almost as often as words did. But they shared something more important than all those things; they shared an understanding of what it was like to feel completely alone.

As Jack lifted off the balcony Elsa looked down as someone called her name.

"ELSA! ELSA WAIT!" Anna yelled running slightly to catch Jack as he flew off with her sister. Anna caught Elsa eye, but Elsa quickly looked away; tears still running down her cheeks.

Anna had just seen Hans off when she saw Elsa being flown off Jack, and her heart suddenly broke. Her sister was running away without her.

"JACK! JACK FROST!" She called helplessly as tears formed in her own eyes.

"You can see him too then?" Asked a new voice behind her.

Anna turned and found a muscular blond boy walking a dog with reindeer ears on. He was wearing plain clothes and his face was red from the cold.

"You can see him!? Do you know where he went?" She asked running to him.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do and yeah I do. I can take you there tomorrow; I'm Kristoff by the way. A friend of Jack's. Guessing your Elsa's younger sister. Nice to meet you." He said offering her a hand. Anna shook it before finally giving into the tears she'd been holding in.

"Be here tomorrow at nine." With that she tore into the house, her copper hair blowing behind her.

Kristoff watched and then gave a low whistle. "Man she pretty, but trouble; I can tell that much. Come on Sven let's get home." With that he turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: Let It Go

Chapter 8: Let It Go

The flight wasn't long, Jack used some kind of magic ball thing which whisked them away in seconds. When they stopped Jack set Elsa down in the powdery down snow and turned her to view the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Nestled in the side of a mountain was an ice palace, gleaming walls deep railed balconies, twisted stair cases that lead to majestic rooms fill with sparkling ice furniture.

"Its…it's…..it's so beautiful…..Jack did you? Did you make all of this?" She asked stepping forward lightly and pushing the massive solid ice doors open.

Inside she was greeted by a snowman butler who bowed his head and shut the door once Jack had stepped in. Elsa smiled as she walked around the palace, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest loudly.

"Yeah I built it all, iv had a lot of time, plus I kind of hoped one day you might come here." He said shrugging nervously as he watched walked around memorized by his creation.

Elsa stopped and walked back to Jack, she lightly took his hand and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Thank you." She whispered pulling away all too soon.

Jack looked surprised, but only for a second, after the kiss he took her hand and pulled her after him into a sitting room with a grand piano.

"Do remember a year ago when you wrote that song? You gave me a copy so I could look at it, well I'd like to hear you play it for me. Will you please sing for me Elsa?" Jack asked bringing her over to the piano.

Elsa had been taught by her mother how to play, and she was really good too. Her fingers were nimble and long and almost seemed to float over the keys with a magic all their own. Elsa skimmed her fingers lightly over the cold surface of the piano cover and smiled as she sat down, pulling Jack to sit next to her. Slowly she began to play a slow sweet melody. There was soul to it that spread through the room and caused the already bright and gleaming walls to gleam more.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

A _Kingdom of Isolation _

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

As she started to move to play the next verse a snowman appeared next to her and took over. And when she looked up a whole group of snow people were playing instruments. Violins, drums, guitar, the whole kit and caboodle started sounding next to the low sweet sound of the piano. She turned and smiled as Jack as she stood up coyly and looked out the window.

_" The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I tried!" _

She turned back to Jack clutching the spot where her heart was, her face contorted with the inner pain.

_"Don't let them in don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be _

_Conceal Don't feel, don't let them know….._

She threw her arms wide and smiled brightly.

_"Let it go, Let it go!"_

Little blast of snow shot out of her hands at each let it go

_"Can't hold it back any more_

_Let it go, let it go." _

She ran over to a column separating the entry hall from the sitting room and peeked at Jack from behind it.

_"I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on….." _

She pointed her finger and motioned Jack forward slyly with it.

_"The Cold never bother me anyway." _

She pranced to the stairs nearby and swung on the rail lightly as she smiled coyly at him.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything's seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" _

She said and ran past Jack and flung the doors open wide, smiling as she walked out into the snowy ground. Even outside you could hear the music playing loudly, it was just as lovely outside as it had been inside.

_"It's time to see what I can do _

_To test the limit and breakthrough" _

She stopped in the middle of the area outside the house and stomped her foot down. The snow cleared and ice formed around her in a circle.

_"No right no wrong no rules for me!_

_I'm free!" _

She lifted her hands and the circle of ice lifted her high into the hair. Jack pushed off the ground and circled around her smiling as she sang her out to him. His own beating in sync with hers, his eyes never leaving her perfect form.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky" _

Snow flurried around and as she lifted her arms to the heavens, summoning every ounce of strength she had.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_They'll never see me cry." _

She spun around once on her ice column, her eyes looking high into the sky.

_"Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on…"_

Suddenly the column began to move as well, and the snow storm around her picked up pace.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one though crystallizes like and icy blast" _

Suddenly Jack had her in his arms, his arms wrapped around her waist; hers instinctively going around his neck. She looked him directly in the eye as she whispered the next part.

_"I'm never going back _

_The past in the past"_

He lifted her off the column and higher into the air, spinning her lightly as he danced her across the sky.

_"let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn _

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone." _

Slowly Jack lowered them to the earth, both of them pressed against one another in every way. Their chest heaving at the contact and force of the attraction.

_"Here I'll stand and here I'll stay _

_Let the storm rage on!"_

Their feet hit the earth and Jack moved one hand to lightly brush her hair back, he leaned forward; his mouth only inches from hers.

_"The Cold never bothered me anyway."_

With that she pushed her mouth against his, the sun set behind them, but neither noticed. Elsa's arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer to her, his pulled her tighter about the waist. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily, and neither had any intention of letting this moment go.

"Elsa….."Jack whispered touching her cheek with his long slim fingers. She shivered as he said her name, her body working in over drive at the thought of what she wanted.

"Jack, please…." She whispered leaning in and kissing him once more.

Jack groaned and pulled her into his arms bridal style and walked her back into the ice palace, all the while his tongue battle hers.

**WARNING LEMON AHEAD! IF you do not want to read this part, skip. But I have warned you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Is An Open Door

Chapter 9: Love Is An Open Door

One moment they had been dancing through the sky, and the next she found herself desperately wanting to be inside and unclothed. Jack felt the same way, listening to her sing had made him feel as though he wouldn't be able to ever look away from her. And right now he knew that no matter what he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He carried her up the main stairs into the largest room in his castle; all the while Elsa kissed him. Her mouth moved over his with a feverish passion, but she didn't stay at his mouth long. Her lips trailed fire over his pale icy skin, making him moan as he carried up the stairs.

Once in the room Elsa stopped her pursuit to eat Jack alive to look around the room. It was furnished differently from any other room in the house. The walls and bet were made of ice, but most everything else was real furniture. There was a lounge chair surrounded by book shelves filled with books. A dresser sat against the far wall, Elsa knew that if she pulled open the drawers they would be empty. There was an elaborate floor rug, blue and purple patterns. The solid ice bed was covered in blankets and furs, Elsa laughed seeing this.

She pulled herself out of his arms and down onto the ground and walked around smiling. When she caught sight of the bed she turned back to Jack with a coy smile, her fingers trailing lightly over the fabrics.

"Were you planning on being cold Mr. Frost?" She asked coyly putting on her best seductive voice.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked forward, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"No I wasn't planning on being cold at all. In fact I plan on being very…..very hot." He whispered kissing her once more and running his hands down her body.

Elsa leaned into him and ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes locking on hers. "Well I'm hot right now, What are you going to do about it?" She asked her pointer finger trailing down his throat.

Jack swallowed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to remove your clothes." He said taking her ear lobe in her mouth.

She shivered and pulled him closer as she felt him work the zipper of her dress down. When the cold air hit her back she shivered and gasped, which allowed him to get his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue invaded her space.

The dress pooled at her feet, leaving Elsa standing in nothing but her under garments and the elbow length gloves. Elsa pulled away and covered herself as a blush crept up her cheeks. But Jack quickly pulled her arms away and looked at her.

"Elsa you….you are my Ice Queen." He said looking her over with eyes that heated everything they looked at.

Elsa smiled and pulled Jack to her, and literally began to rib his hoodie off. She wasn't strong enough to really rip it off, but she did manage to get him tangled in it.

"How about I pull this off and then we'll go from there." Jack murmured pulling away and flinging his hoodie off. He tried to pull her back into his arms but Elsa stopped him. She was staring at his chest, which was a pale as the rest of him. He was well toned, way more than he had the first time she'd seem him without his shirt.

She couldn't keep him off long; suddenly his arms were around her, his hands stirring a fire within her she knew she couldn't stop. He laid her on the bed and moved over top of her. As he moved over her she up buttoned his pants and started pulling them down. Jack kissed down her arms and once he got to her fingers he slowly pulled her gloves off.

Elsa was already feeling a tension build, and she knew that Jack was the one person that could release the tension and make her feel….everything she had ever dreamed of. Everywhere his lips touched she felt her body warm, it was as though she had been winter herself and he was the summer. Her body was already on fire and she had a feeling this was just the beginning. Especially since Jack's hands had wandered under her and undone her bra clasp. He threw it off her bra and it landed with a soft thud somewhere on the icy floor.

Then his mouth wasn't on her neck but trailing down to her breast. Her breathing became even more ragged, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her nails into him. His mouth was warm and every now and then he would lightly graze his teeth over her nipples, sending socks of pleasure down her spine. Jack began to lower down her body, leaving wet trailed along her body.

His mouth stopped at her hips and he began to tease them lightly. He nipped and sucked and then traced feathery kisses down her legs. When he came back up he looked at her with a coy seductive smile. "I'm going to do something now that…..well just close your eyes and enjoy."

With that he gripped her underwear in his teeth and tugged them off her body. She gasped but squeezed her eyes shut tight, preparing for whatever Jack was about to do. What he did she was not prepared for.

His mouth moved down into the junction between her legs and suddenly she lost all control. His mouth sucked and pulled at her center with a passion she couldn't explain. She found herself lifting herself to his mouth, pushing herself further into him. She was about to tell him things couldn't get better when he brought his tongue into the mix. Suddenly the world exploded around her and she felt her legs tighten around Jack's head. The orgasm hit her harder than anything she could have imagined, and Jack only kept it going. His mouth stayed at her core till the very last spasms ended.

When she came back down she opened her eyes and stared at Jack in wonder.

"Jack that….you…..AGAIN!" She said giddy with the idea of making love again.

Jack laughed and moved up and kissed her squarely on the mouth, to which she gagged. His lips were coated in her essence, and she had to say her essence didn't taste all that great; in fact she thought it tasted horrible.

Jack laughed at her face and moved to the bedside table and pulled out some mouth wash. "Guess you don't like that flavor?" He asked coyly pouring the blue liquid into an ice cup. Elsa nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand giving him a teasing face.

Jack laughed again and licked his lips, his eyes holding hers as he did so. "More for me." He said pouring the mouth wash into his mouth and swishing it around before spitting it out onto the floor. He looked at Elsa mortified face and laughed. "There's a whole down into the dirt I didn't spit it out into the house." He said moving back over her. Elsa sighed and smiled up at him.

Elsa pulled away when Jack tried to start kissing her again, she gave him a teasing smile. "I don't think so, my turn now Frost…roll over and close your eyes." She whispered fingering the edge of his boxers. Jack did as he was told and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Alright Elsa have your way with me."

Elsa was nervous, she could see the bulge in his pants and she was suddenly freaking out about seeing him…all of him that is. She kissed his chest, teasing his flat nipples gently as she worked her way down his body. When she got to his waist, she grabbed his boxers and pulled them off quickly, which wasn't easy.

Once the last scarp of clothing was off she st back on her knees and gazed at him in adoration. Then she gently took him into her hands and squeezed. His groan made her smile, so he liked if she squeezed. She traced her finger down the length of him and smirked as groaned again. Then she combined the two, she gripped him firmly and began to pump him up and down with her hands.

He began to push up into her hand, which made her think he was enjoying himself. His breathing was getting heavier and she suddenly had an idea of how to push him over the edge. If his mouth could make her explode, why couldn't hers. She bent her head and slowly took him into her mouth. He let out a curse and she smiled around him. He thrust into her mouth and she gagged lightly, which made him groaned again. That gave her another idea; while she pumped him with her mouth she hummed lightly and was gratified to hear him swear again.

Suddenly he exploded in her mouth, filling her to the brink with his seed. She swallowed all she could, but some still dribbled down her chin lightly. She pulled herself off of him with a smug smile. Another idea came to her as well, if she didn't like her taste maybe he didn't like his. She moved and kissed him deeply and was satisfied to see him make an even worse face than she had.

"Don't like the flavor Ice King?" She asked pouring herself a cup of mouth wash.

"No I leave that for you I guess." He said wiping his mouth on a blanket and smirking at her.

"Good more for me." She said licking her lips before washing her mouth out and spitting like he had. Then she pounced down on him, covering his face in kisses.

He rolled them over again and they started teasing one another again. Eventually they both reached the mountain top again and this time things were different.

"Elsa this is going to hurt, do you want it over fast or slow and steady?" Jack asked lining himself up at her entrance.

She shivered and threaded her fingers into his hair. "Fast, one swift move." She whispered huskily as her breathing hitched up another notch.

Jack nodded and suddenly she felt a sharp pain searing through her down below. But then Jack was kissing her with a passion that made her forget. When he finally pulled away she was surprised to realize her body was moving with his of its own accord. They moved together until they couldn't take it anymore and came together.

When they both settled down, and their breathing was normal, Elsa snuggled against Jack with a wistful smile. "Jack….I…I love you." She whispered planting a kiss on his chest.

Jack tugged her on top of him and kissed her on the forehead, laying back into his pillow with a sigh. "I love you too Elsa." He whispered smiling at her.

Elsa laid her head on his chest and slowly they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Blackened Snow

Chapter 10: Blackened Snow

"Soon very soon. You say she's gone? He took her….perfect just perfect." Pitch said as he paced the shadow of the back ally.

Elsa was gone, she'd left with that no good frozen two timer Jack Frost; but that would be fixed soon enough. Pitch had been watching, waiting for a chance to bring himself out of the shadows and into her life. She just needed a little more….darkness.

"That sister, Anna, and the boy Kristoff will bring her back. I can guarantee that, then she has the big galla party at the mansion to announce that she's taking over the company. That's when I'll strike, I just have to wait a little longer." He said looking up into the face of the man he had been working with for nearly three years.

Meticulous planning and careful observation had brought him to this point. For nearly five years he had been waiting for a chance to slip into her life, a chance to gain access to her; one where she was open to the darkness he offered. She was almost ready, and even if she wasn't he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"You must be there, you know your job. I want them both, Elsa I'll keep; Anna you can do with as you please. Kill her, keep her, make her into an ice statue makes no difference to me. But lay a finger on Elsa and you'll never see the end of your nightmare." Pitch said calling forth one of his black sand steeds.

The man snorted and moved into the light, away from Pitch's influence. "I got it Pitch, I only need Anna to gain control of the company. With her sister gone she'll take over, making it easy for me to slip in." The man said with a evil glint in his brown eyes.

Pitch laughed as he began pacing again, his feet didn't make a sound on the concrete, and even though it was cold his breath didn't cloud in front of him. His plans were falling into place, soon Elsa would be his, she would forever dwell with him where Jack could never reach her. He just needed a little more time, and maybe the removal of one nonessential worker.

"Your services are no longer required boy, go about your business and leave me be." He said turning to the man in the light with a glare.

The man stiffened but didn't move. "Don't think so Pitch, you try to betray me and I'll ruin your plans! I'll make sure you never see Elsa again." With that he turned and walked away.

Pitch smiled as his retreating figure, he liked him. He was a useful pawn, perhaps he would keep him around to see what happened.


	11. Chapter 11: A Kingdom of Isolation

Chapter 11: A Kingdom of Isolation

Anna paced the floor by the front door, things were bad bad bad! And it was all her fault, she shouldn't have pushed Elsa. She knew what could happen if Elsa got worked up and she pushed her anyway. "Sometime you are so stupid." She growled angrily at herself.

Even though she knew she had a mess she didn't regret anything about Hans, she loved him and fully indented to marry him…just as soon as she got her sister back that is. It had been a long night, Anna hadn't really slept; she was to worried about what might happen to her sister. Not that she really needed to be right? Elsa was with Jack so she would be perfectly fine, but Anna couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was in trouble.

The clock chimed 8 and Anna jumped, in an hour that guy, Kristoff, would be here. Anna was nervous about trusting him, what were the chances he really could get her to wherever Jack was? She shook her head, she had to stay positive and keep her head up. If she got to Elsa they could work everything out, she just had to get there first. She continues pacing for a few more minutes before throwing her hands up and walking to the kitchen.

She began to pull things out of the fridge, then quickly replaced them unable to make up her mind about what she really wanted. Finally she settled on getting a drink and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured herself a large glass. She sipped it slowly as she sat at the kitchen counter thinking about how she should approach her sister.

"Alright I'll just go up to her and say. 'Hey Elsa its me, you know your sister whom you love. Yeah I know I made some 'problems' but I really think we should talk…its me Anna.'…..yeah that's a winning speech right there." She snorted rolling her eyes and covering her face with her hands.

"How about 'Hey Elsa I know you're mad but…..i won't marry him till…..later…'…yeah that's not going to work." She mumbled banging her head onto the counter and moaning.

"Why are sister sooooo hard!" She groaned.

Afteranother ten minutes and wallowing on the counter and groaning about not knowing what she was going to say to Elsa she got up. She slowly made her way upstairs and lightly pushed open Elsa's bedroom door.

The room was in shadow, Elsa never kept her windows open; she was always afraid someone might look in and find out her secret. Instead of the normal chill Anna felt coming the room was warm, which made things worse. The lack of her sister became even sharper when she took in the warmth of the air in her room. Anna had always though Elsa's room was just situated at the cold end of the house; she was right under the main vent. But it was apparent now that Elsa's room had always been cold because Elsa had kept it that way.

Anna sniffed slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. This was the first time she had come up here and Elsa hadn't been here to greet her. Sure Anna had gone off with friends plenty times, once she had been gone for an entire month. But she had never been in the house and not felt Elsa's presence in there in some way.

Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and flopped down onto the pale blue comforter. Anna hadn't slept in here in years, not since their parents had passed away. She look up to the canopy over the bed and sighed as she spotted pictures pinned to the clothe. Elsa's room had always seemed impersonal, no pictures, no posters, just the necessities. Looking at her sisters canopy Anna realized she made sure the room seemed impersonal. But here, where Elsa slept and hid away when she was upset she had hidden herself in the pictures above her.

There was a picture of her and Anna when they were little; they were out in the snow, Anna's cheeks were rosy pink. They had their arms around each other and were smiling joyously. Anna looked close at the pic and smiled; Elsa's eyes already had that lovely purple shadow on her lids that Anna was so jealous of.

Another picture was of their entire family. Their father, with his vibrant red hair was holding Elsa. Their mother with her light brown was holding Anna. They all smiled and laughed as the picture was taken. As Anna looked at the picture she realized just how out of place Elsa must have felt with the family. Her hair and complexion didn't match at all.

The pictures covered the clothe, every inch almost. Anna started at the foot of the bed and slowly worked her way up, smiling at all the memories. When she got to the head of the bed her breath caught in her throat. There were less pictures of her and Elsa and more of Elsa and Jack. Most were of them playing in the snow, or sliding down a hill; ice skating, snow angles, snowman, they seemed to do everything together. The picture that sat just above Elsa's pillow was of hers and Jacks backs as they stared out at a sunset; their hands were entwined.

A knock down stairs brought her back to her senses. She grabbed the picture and quickly walked down and opened the door. Kristoff stood there holding a bag as he shuffled the inside around. Anna trust the picture in front of him.

"You took this didn't you? And the others ones as well?" She said only slightly upset.

Kristoff took the picture with a smile and nodded. "They didn't know I had my camera that day. It had been nice spending time out there with them, we had a great time. You were off at some party and your sister was lonely so me and Jack took her out into the woods and spend the day making a snow fort. I took this without them knowing as we watched the sunset. Your sister was so happy when I gave this to her." He said handing it back to her.

Anna smiled but felt a tear roll down her cheek, the past three years had been hard. She and Elsa had grown apart in so many ways. Anna was gone most weekends at her friends, and Elsa was busy most nights trying to learn the ins and outs of the Arendell company. Looking at the picture she realized just how much she had missed.

Kristoff cleared his throat and gave Anna smile, she seemed really upset. He had no idea why, he thought the picture was nice. It took him a minute to realize that maybe she was upset because she hadn't been very involved in Elsa's life. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"She doesn't hold it against you, she loves you a whole lot. She talked about you all the time." He said smiling as Anna laughed lightly.

"I know she loves me but…..i really messed up this time." She whispered gesturing Kristoff in and closing the door.

Kristoff had been here before, dozens of times. During the summer when Jack wasn't around he and Elsa would hang out and talk about their plans when he returned. They also discussed the finer ways f removing ice sickles. "You couldn't have done anything that bad! She sings your praises all the time." He said walking into the living room and sitting down.

Anna didn't notice how comfortable Kristoff felt in her house, she was little preoccupied. "Well I might have gotten engaged and not asked her beforehand." Anna said trailing off as she sat in a chair across from Kristoff.

Kristoff seemed surprised. "Your sister never said anything about you seeing someone." He said flatly looking at her closely.

"Well we met…..yesterday and we just know its true love!" She said smiling wistfully.

"Woah woah you just met the guy and your engaged. You can't marry someone you just met! I mean do you even know anything about this guy? Like what's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked looking at her like hse had a second head.

"Sandwhiches."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Dreamy."

"What's his best friends name?"

"Probably John."

"You picked that name because it's easy. What if you don't like the way he chews his food?"

"Chews his food….What?"

"Or that he picks his nose and then eats the boogers?"

"He is a gentleman, he does not do that."

"He's a guy…..he totally does that." Kristoff said standing up.

"Well come on I'll take you to your sister now."

"Can't you just give me the thing and let me go alone?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"I don't trust your judgment, no one who gets engaged after a day has good judgment." He said pulling out a round glass looking ball.

Kristoff threw it and a windy snow cover mountain appeared, a palace nestled on its side. "Well that's Jack place. Let's go." And with that he stepped through.

"Oh coldcoldcoldcold. She shivered grabbing her jacket and following Kristoff through.


	12. Chapter 12: For the First Time Part 2

Chapter 12: For the First Time In Forever 2

IT WAS FREEZING! Anna shifted from foot to foot as she and Kristoff walked up to the huge ice doors. Kristoff raised his arm to knock but stopped. "You should knock, I brought you here to see her." He said backing off.

Anna nodded and lifted her hand and pauced…would Elsa even open the doors? She shook her head and knocked on the door. A deep rumbling thum thump thump sounded from within. Now they just had to wait.

Elsa peeked her eyes open as the sun came shining onto the bed. She was nestled on a pile of blankets, a fake fur one covering her body. Except hers wasn't the only body under the blanket…..a thin well-muscled pale body was underneath her…LITERALLY! She opened her eyes wider and smiled as she realized everything from the night before had been real. She had thought it was a dream, surely something that amazingly wonderful hadn't really happened?! Her eyes traced his strong jaw, her fingers slowly traced a lazy pattern on his side.

She was surprised when a lower appendage suddenly became….well awake, even when Jack's eyes stayed closed. Her smile grew mischievous as she slowly lowered her hand to touch him. She grasped him firmly and lightly stroked him, her smile grew even wider when little jack responded. She leaned down and kissed his chest as she continued to play with him. He jerked beneath her suddenly and his eyes flew open.

Her laugh rang out clear at the look of shocked lust of Jack's face. He gave her a piercing look before flipping them over in one swift even movement. He loomed over her with an unwavering stare that heated her entire being. Suddenly just touching him wasn't enough, and the same went for him. His lips crashed down on her in a feverish passion that spread through her like a wild fire. His hands were everywhere, no inch of her was left untouched. His mouth latched onto her chest while she bit into his shoulder as he pumped in and out of her.

Their second coupling was much faster, neither of them worrying about slow pleasure; they both needed the release only the other could give them. Within a few short minutes they were both panting as they came down from the wave that had just broken through them both. Jack was laying on top of her, pressing her down into the blankets. She ran her hands over his sweat slicked back, her smiled wider than she could ever remember it being.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and both Elsa and Jack froze in shock. "It must be Kristoff, he's the only one that can get up here….but why would her be here?" Jack asked shifting his weight and moving to the edge of the bed. Elsa sat up and kissed between his shoulder blades, her arms going around his waist.

"Well lets go see him Jack! I mean we can always come back here later, and he'll be more than happy to see us…together." Jack could feel the blush on her cheeks even if he couldn't see he. He turned around and pulled her into deep kiss before standing up and searching for his clothes. Elsa laughed and jumped off the bed and swirled the air.

"Oh no let's try this, he'll laugh his butt off." She said making icy clothes. His was a pale blue suit with an icy crown in his white hair. Hers was the same blue, with ice crystal in the top and a long snowflake train that was more gorgeous than lacy. An icy crown set in her thick platinum hair.

Jack held his arms out and smiled, grabbing his staff and coming over and wrapping Elsa in his arms. "Perfect!" He smiled kissing her. He slashed his staff through the air and they both smiled as they heard the door below open to admit their guest.

Anna sighed in relief as the door opened and a snowman bowed them in. "Hi yeah this isn't even awkward at allllll…" She stopped as she caught sight of the grandeur of the ice palace. "Wow this place is amazing!" She said running a hand over a wall.

Kristoff nodded and pulled his camera out and started taking pics. Anna was so engrossed in looking around she didn't notice the soft footsteps that came down the stairs until…."Anna?!" Came the surprised whisper of her sister.

Anna turned and gasped as she spotted her sister, she looked incredible and so at easy. Jack stood beside her looking just as majestic, both of them seemed to have been made from the ice around them. Elsa jogged down the stairs and pulled Anna into a hug, which Anna returned with a happy giggle.

"Oh Anna I'm sorry I didn't mean to explode like that." Elsa said wrapping her fully in her arms and then pulled away with a smile. Jack stood nearby beaming at her back, which Anna thought seemed a little odd.

"No its my fault I should have approached you better, really we both handled the situation….." She was cut off as Elsa pulled away from her and looked at her in shock.

"I still stand by what I said about him. You can't marry someone you just met Anna. I'm not giving you blessing." She said fiercely. As her temper flared Jack step forward and pulled her to him by her waist.

Anna paused for a minute and looked Elsa over. Her sister had changed a lot since the last time they had really talked. Elsa had always been the calmer more sensible one, the one Anna went to when things were wrong. Anna could still see that sister, but there was an edge to her; it was as though something dark was lurking. She shrugged it off and looked at her sister holding her hands up.

"I don't want to fight Elsa, Hans isn't important right now. I came here to get you back, it was horrible not having you at home. And then I went to your room and saw all the pictures and it made me think about the fact that we don't spend any time together any more. I've left you alone in the prison Elsa and I am so sorry. But for the first time in….in forever I finally understand. Please Elsa we can fix this! You and me hand in hand we can fix this." She said as her eyes began to burn.

Elsa pulled her into another hug. "Oh Anna….alright I'll come home. But we still need to talk about Hans." She turned to Jack with a sad smile. "I have to go home Jack. I…..I…." she didn't finish as he had his arms around her once more. He leaned in and whispered something to her, but Anna couldn't hear. Whatever it was made Elsa snuggle deeper into his arms, her face buried in his chest. His hands moved over her back possessively, his head bent to nuzzle her neck. Anna suddenly felt very awkward, this didn't seem like something she should be watching.

"Right sooo Kristoff lets go look at…..that thing in…over there." She said pointing to the other room. Kristoff snapped a picture before shrugging and walking into the next room.

Anna followed him and then leaned against the wall. "Is it just me or are they a little…I don't know touchy?" She asked a blush crossing her cheek.

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah touchy, more like the after effects of a little…tumble in the snow if you catch my meaning." He said smirking.

Anna took and moment and then looked at him in shock. "You mean they….that….ooooooooh." She finished quietly.

"She needs me Jack, one day I'll be able to stay here; but not today." Elsa whispered against his shirt, her voice cracking. His hands rubbed her back and she sighed.

"I know, I'll wait. I meant what I said Elsa, I love you. No matter how long I'll wait for you." He whispered tilting her chin up to kiss her.

Elsa smiled and nodded kissing him back before pulling away and calling to Anna. " Come on Anna, we should get going; I've got to get the party set up." She said in a fakely happy voice.

Jack turned to Elsa and touched her cheek gently. "I'll see you tonight ice queen." He whispered with a smile before climbing back up the stairs. Elsa watched with a heavy heart but didn't move to stop him, she would see him tonight.

Anna walked over and put an arm over Elsa's shoulder. "Lets go home Elsa." She said smiling. Kristoff opened the portal and they walked back into their living room.

"I'm really tired, I think I'll go take a little nap. Wake me in an hour?" Elsa asked, holding back the tears she didn't want anyone to see.

"Yeah sure." Anna said quietly as she watched her sister climb the stairs.

"See that's real love Anna." Kristoff said shouldering his bag.

"Yeah yeah she loves him I get it." Anna said sadly.

"I wasn't talking about Elsa and Jack, I was talking about you and Elsa. She came back for you Anna, I'd remember that. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow to start working." He said heading for the door.

Anna turned to him, her own eye watering lightly. "What do you mean? Start what work tomorrow?" She asked furiously wiping at her eyes.

"She hired me as her assistant last week. I start tomorrow, and we have a party to plan." He said walking out the door.

" I must have really been out of it lately, everything has changed. Most importantly Elsa has changed." She said to herself looking up the stairs to her sisters room. Already she could feel the chill from there; and suddenly she felt bad about dragging her Elsa back here.


	13. Chapter 13: Open The Gates

Chapter 13: Open the Gates

The next week flew by as Kristoff and Elsa prepared the house for the party. Floor cleaners come in and washed and waxed the floors, plus took the rugs out for cleaning. Then a crew came in dusted every inch, and repainted some of the peeling walls. The banister were polished till they cleaned like new, and every piece of furniture smelled of pine sent.

Anna spent all of her time either out with Hans, which was every night, or spending time getting to know the new Elsa who lived with her. In spending time with Elsa she spent a lot of time with Kristoff as well. They got along pretty well, even had long conversation about….well about everything. Which she found surprisingly enjoyable and easy.

"Anna the party this weekend in very important, I know all your friends will be here but I need you to keep a level head. We need these people to support us, to see we can handle the company. Have fun of course, but make a good impression." Elsa said with a smile to her sister as she focused on getting ready to leave.

Elsa spent most of her time in the study at home, or at the office; trying desperately to figure out every little piece of the business that had been dropped in her lap. Which was so hard since things weren't adding up in the manifest of certain ships. But that was the least of her troubles, her emotions were all over the place; it was lucky she hadn't been found out yet.

"I know Elsa, I'll be good and woo the business stiffs! Cross my heart." She said crossing her heart with a smile.

Elsa laughed and nodded "Alright, I'll see you at six sharp to greet the guest." Elsa called over her shoulder as she walked out the door to start her day.

The day went by quickly, things seemed to flash by and before Elsa knew it she only had an hour to get ready. The house was filled with the scent of finger foods, and hired helpers bustled around putting the final touches on everything.

Anna stood before a mirror and smiled as she turned to admire the beautiful dress she and had Elsa had picked out for the party. It went to her knees and it was the prettiest color green, with embroidery along the hem. Her hair was braided into a high bun and she had coloring of makeup.

Anna bounced down stairs and gasped as she spotted Elsa pacing near the door. Elsa was wearing a long silk gown that went down to the floor, a deep blue color with full length sleeves. She had on black gloves and her hair was cascading down around her shoulders. Thick ringlet like curls framed her perfectly pale face.

"Elsa you look! Wow I mean just wow, if Jack could see you…well I don't think your clothes would be staying on long." Anna said with a wink giving Elsa a hug.

Elsa batted her arm playfully laughing and blushing at her sister remark. "Stop it Anna, and you look gorgeous too. Now let's get ready to greet." She said with a nervous breath. People began to arrive shortly after and soon the party was in full swing. Soft music played as people mingled around, chatting and laughing.

Elsa walked around and talked with everyone, making sure to smile and flatter them. Anna did her best to do the same but Hans being there kept her busy. She flittered around dancing and flirting with him most the night.

"Well now Miss Arendel you'll be taking over the company, that won't leave much room for romance." Said the wife of one of the investors.

Elsa laughed "I'm not really concerned with that I'm currently seeing someone." She said smiling at the woman, but inside she really wanted to tell her off.

"That's too bad because there's a young gentleman over there, white hair by the looks, who hasn't taken his eyes off you since he got here ten minutes ago." The same woman said looking over in the directions behind Elsa.

Elsa turned around so fast her hair whipped over her shoulders in a flurry. She spotted Jack easily, he was lounging against a wall smile at her. Her eyes grew wider, as did her smile and slowly she forgot about the ladies she was too and made her way over to him.

Jack smiled as Elsa caught his eyes with hers. When she moved towards him he did the same, with each step his heart beat grew. She was within arm's reach when she stopped moving forward and stared at him.

He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and tie. His hair was combed neatly and he didn't have his staff, and then there was the fact that everyone could see him.

"Hi" She whispered reaching out and touching the edge of his jacket with a smile.

"Hi" He whispered back reaching a hand forward to touch her cheek.

People were watching but Elsa didn't care, she threw arms around Jack neck and laughed as she hugged him.

"I missed you." She said in his ear before pulling to a round of applause from the room. Elsa turned to everyone and waved shyly before jestering to Jack.

"Everyone this Jack Frost, odd name I know, he's my….well my….." She blushed but couldn't finish. Luckly Jack step forward with a smile and took her hand.

"I'm her Fiancée." He said sliding her fingers in his. Elsa looked over at him and smiled.

"Not yet you aren't you haven't asked." She said playfully, the room erupted in laughter and Elsa smiled.

After that Jack walked with her around the room mingling, he was a natural at talking to the higher ups of the company. Elsa laughed and enjoyed watching him woo the big wigs, her own job seemed less daunting with him at her side. Finally he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"So are you surprised?" He asked pulling her into his arms and whispering lightly in her ear.

His breath tickled her and she sighed as she leaned into his arms. "Yes, very surprised. And even happier that my surprise brought you back to me. I really missed you Jack" She said raising her hands to run her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

Jack moaned and placed his forehead on hers. "I missed you too ice queen." He whispered. "I missed waking up to you in my arms, the smell of your hair." He said lifting a strand and taking a deep breath. He pulled her closer, her body pressing against his as they slowly danced across the floor.

"How are you here Jack? How can they see you?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"I talked with the man in the moon. I said I couldn't spend my entire life apart from you. He said I could come and be with you, but I wouldn't have any powers. All I had to do was place my staff in an ice case. This way I can be with you during the summer." He whispered leaning in close.

Elsa lifted her head and firmly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like that, all summer. You're mine Frost, don't forget that." She whispered kissing his nose lightly.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a shadow slid into the room. "I beg to differ Elsa Adrendel, you my dear will be all mine?" Said a deep voice from within the shadow.

Jack's arms tightened around Elsa's waist and he pulled her behind him. The room went deathly still as people began to shuffle out in fear. Elsa clung to Jack's shoulders, pressing her body fully against his.

"Pitch! What is the name of the North Pole are you doing here!" He asked looking left and right trying to find a safe spot to back up into to protect Elsa.

Pitch laughed "Well Jack I've come for the one thing we both want. She's coming with me, sorry Frost!" He spat out.

Jack moved to grab Elsa but something hit him squarely in the head and he collapsed onto the ground. He was aware that Elsa screamed near him, but it was drowned out as the room burst into shouts and yells. Then everything went dark. The last thing Jack heard was Pitch laughing and him whispering in his ear. "She is my Snow Queen Frost…"


	14. Chapter 14: The Snow Glows White

Chapter 14: The Snow Glows White

She woke to complete darkness, except for the single pale light that shone on her. Her pale skin glowed in the light, sending soft light off into the near darkness. She was held in place by shadow chains up over the dark floor. Her gloves were gone and her dress had been ripped so that is sat above her knees. Her heels were gone and she could feel bruises crossing over her wrist. Elsa looked around but couldn't see anything.

"So you're finally awake….I've been waiting" said a deep voice near her right ear.

Elsa shifted away from the sound quickly, but it only caused pain to shoot through her wrist. She turned and let out and whimpered as she spotted her captor. Pale yellow eyes, black and gray skin, her very center quivered in despair at his figure.

"wh…..who arrrre you?" She asked shivering under his gaze. His eyes looked over every inch of her, they seemed to strip her of what little clothing she was wearing.

He smiled evily and fingered the edge of her dress with cold dark fingers. "I'm Pitch Black, your new ice king." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

She struggled against him, but his arms snaked around her waist and forced her to be still. He touched her everywhere; his hands making her feel dirty. But she couldn't get him to stop, pretty soon he was kissing down her throat, but his hand covered her mouth to stifle the scream she was trying to let out. Pretty soon her clothes were gone and Pitch was pushing himself inside her. Her eyes watered and she screamed past his hand. She couldn't stop him, she couldn't stop him, she couldn't stop him….

Anna lay on the cold black floor; her entire body was covered in darkness so heavy she couldn't move. She searched her mind to try and remember how she got here.

She had been dancing with Hans near Jack and Elsa, smiling at how they held each other. Suddenly the room had gone dark. Hans had moved away from her the second a voice called from the shadow, and then she saw him, the creature in the darkness. He moved towards Elsa, but Jack was in the way; that's until Hans knocked him in the head with some large object. That's when Anna had screamed and raced to get her sister, instead she was caught by Hans, who pulled her after the black creature.

A tear rolled down her cheek, Hans had betrayed her. Anna jumped as she heard Elsa scream. "Pl pl pl please don't; STOP please!" She was sobbing and crying. Anna could feel the air chill and instantly felt frost form on her dark bondage.

Ana struggled trying desperately to make a sound her sister could hear, to let her know she wasn't alone. But the darkness swallowed the sounds, it seemed like forever before her sister stopped screaming. But that was when another voice spoke to Elsa.

"I'll be back later my Queen, we'll see if you're more receptive later. I love every second we've had together." And then the heaviness of the darkness was lifted.

"He'll come for me, Jack will come for me. My sister will come for me, someone, god someone come for me." Elsa sobbed helplessly. Finally Anna could get out a sound, and she could now see Elsa, illuminated by a single moon beam.

Her sisters face was paler than normal, her eyes were bright red. Her pale skin was marked with bruises and her dress was hanging off enough to see the flesh underneath. Anna moaned again and Elsa looked up.

"Who's there?" She whispered nervously. Anna just whimpered.

Elsa looked around for a minute before looking surprised. "Anna?" She asked hesitantly.

Anna managed and muffled yes before bursting into tears. Elsa started sobbing too, but at the same time she started mumbling "He'll come for us sweetie he will. He'll always come for me, and I'll always come for you." She said.

They spent several days in this same manner, Pitch would come and torture Elsa; which Anna would look away from. She knew her sister wouldn't want her to see, and then for several hours after Elsa would cry and mumble Jack's name. Then one day when she mumbled his name, he answered.

"Jack please come Jack, Jack, Jack, He'll come Anna Jack will come." Elsa murmured as tears ran down her face.

"Elsa sweetie I'm here I'm right here." Anna looked up and cried out Happily as she spotted Jack and Kristoff flying in. Kristoff dropped down and ran over to where Anna was laying in shadow and shone a lantern with a flame. The shadow chains flew off and Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and cried.

Elsa slipped into Jacks arm's with giant sobs as he wrapped a blanket around her. "Kristoff open the portal and lets go quick." Jack called coming over and setting Elsa next to Anna. The sisters wrapped their arms around one another and waited. The portal opened and both girls were swept up into strong male arms and carried through. Right as it began to close they heard Pitch yell angrily. After that both girls passed out from shock.


End file.
